1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headlamp cleaner used for removing foreign matter such as dust, mud and the like on a glass lens of a headlamp of, for example, an automobile by spraying detergent liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been used a headlamp cleaner as shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, for example.
That is, a headlamp cleaner shown in the figures comprises a reservoir 100 for storing detergent liquid F, a washer motor 102 for driving a washer pump 102a to feed the detergent liquid F through a feeding pipe 101, a switch 104 for supplying the washer motor 102 with electric power from a power source 103 and a jet 105 connected with the washer pump 102a for spraying the detergent liquid F on a headlamp 51 of a vehicle body.
Said jet 105 is provided in the front vicinity of the headlamp 51, and is so designed as to feed the detergent liquid F stored in the reservoir 100 to the jet 105 through the feeding pipe 101 by the washer pump 102a and to spray it toward a glass lens 51a of the headlamp 51 through said jet 105 by actuating the washer motor 102 according to the operation of the switch 104.
However, when the vehicle body 50 is made in a sloping style in the front part and the face of the glass lens 51a of the head lamp 51 is also sloped similarly to the vehicle body 50, the glass lens 51a of the headlamp 51 by changing the switch 104 and actuating the washer motor 102, and as a result, the detergent liquid F is sometimes splashed rearward from the headlamp 51 and sticks on a windshield 52 after hitting the face of the glass lens 51a in the conventional headlamp cleaner described above. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is very dangerous to stick the detergent liquid F on the windshield 52 because the driver's front sight is obstructed by said detergent liquid F.